The Fastest Thing Alive
is an American live-action/CGI-animated adventure-science fiction television series based on by , being created by . It is produced by , and Warner Bros. Television and it airs on Bold since TBD 2018. Synopsis The series follows Sonic facing several menaces that haunt Mobius as he's aided by his friends to combat the forces of evil led by the megalomaniac Dr. Eggman. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by ) - a friendly and heroic hedgehog who leads the Freedom Fighters and TBD. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by ) - an intelligent twin-tailed fox who is Sonic's best friend and serves as the Fighters' trustworthy TBD. *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by ) - a strong but gullible echidna who is the guardian of the Master Emerald and often helps the Fighters. *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Aubrey Plaza) - a caring but feisty female hedgehog who joins the Fighters to help them to TBD, having a crush on Sonic. *'Princess Sally Acorn' (voiced by ) - the Princess of Mobius who aids the Fighters to protect her kingdom from threats, besides TBD. *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Rowan Blanchard) - a cute but mischievous female rabbit who often helps Amy and TBD. **'Cheese the Chao' (vocal effects by Lara Jill Miller) - Cream's pet chao who follows her wherever she goes. *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' (voiced by ) - an artificial intelligence assuming the form of a female lynx who serves as Sally's sidekick and TBD. Supporting *'Antoine D'Coolette' (voiced by Zachary Levi) - a French-accented coyote who is a skilled warrior but is somehow egocentric and a coward, being an ally to the Fighters. *'Bunnie Rabbot' (voiced by Alyson Hannigan) - a Southern-accented partially roboticized rabbit who uses her robotic arm as a weapon, being TBD. *'Rotor the Walrus' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Sticks the Badger' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Prof. Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog' (voiced by Alec Baldwin) - TBD *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by Sam Daly) - TBD *'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Blaze the Cat' (voiced by TBD) - the Princess of the Sol Dimension who TBD. *'Marine the Raccoon' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Donald Glover) - the leader of the Chaotix who TBD. **'Espio the Chameleon' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Julie-Su the Echidna' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Charmy Bee' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Saffron Bee' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Tikal the Echidna' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Shade the Echidna' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mina Mongoose' (voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) - TBD *'Honey the Cat' (voiced by Zooey Deschanel) - TBD *'Vanilla the Rabbit' (voiced by ) - TBD * Antagonists *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (played by ) - a tyrannical mad scientist who leads the Eggman Empire and Sonic's arch-nemesis, aiming to turn Mobius into his own empire and roboticize anyone who opposes him. **'Orbot and Cubot' (voiced by Will Arnett and Jack McBrayer, respectively) - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who TBD. **'Metal Sonic' (voiced by ) - a robot duplicate of Sonic who believes that he's the only one who can outmatch and defeat Sonic for once at the point of betraying his own creator. *'Scourge the Hedgehog' (voiced by Eddie Redmayne) - a psychopathic evil doppelgänger of Sonic who TBD. **'Fiona Fox' (voiced by TBD) - a traitorous vixen who TBD. *'Doctor Starline' (voiced by ) - a personality platypus who idiolizes Eggman and TBD. *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jet the Hawk' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Wave the Swallow' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Storm the Albatross' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mammoth Mogul' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Dark Legion', consisting of: **'Dimitri' (voiced by ) - the mysterious leader of the Dark Legion who TBD. **'Lien-Da the Echidna' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Dr. Finitevus' (voiced by ) - an albino scientist who TBD. * Episodes See List of episodes. Spin-off See G.U.N. Trivia Category:American television series Category:2010s American television series Category:2018 television series debuts Category:Live-action and CGI Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Bold Category:TV-PG Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas